


Cater Diamond loves his boyfriend (No! Seriously!)

by haramiya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: Cater sinks further in the bathtub, a hand pushing wet hair back as he sighs miserably. Another day of misery in this cruel cruel world. Not his own thought, just something he read on social media
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Cater Diamond loves his boyfriend (No! Seriously!)

Cater sinks further in the bathtub, a hand pushing wet hair back as he sighs miserably. Another day of misery in this cruel cruel world. Not his own thought, just something he read on social media. And it’s not exactly apt to say that he’s feeling that way, because the misery is ever-present. Ew, cringy poetry language, but it described him pretty well. He never could nail down a time where he was completely and utterly happy to the point he did not worry about a thing. He was happy when Riddle asked to eat tarts with him once, not because of the tarts. They were good, but Cater didn’t like them. It was because someone didn’t have to be prompted to spend time with him, it made him feel treasured. Then the moment ended and he realized Riddle was never really going to pick up that he should keep doing this. 

Ring ring. Cater gets a notification on his phone, grabs it haphazardly. It’s waterproof, Cater had dropped it into a pool once and felt like slitting his wrists until he got a replacement. 

“What’s Trey got for me this time…” His voice is devoid of its usual cheerfulness, but he didn’t see the need for it when he was alone. Besides, he still  _ was  _ excited. 

_ Trey: Went off campus for a field trip and we just got back. Thought of you. (♥ω♥*)  _

Ew. Oh ew.

_ Cater: pls dont use that again _

_ Trey: Use what?  _

_ Cater: the kaomoji! it’s gross coming from you _

_ [Trey is typing]  _

_ Trey: Really? You used them so.  _

_ Cater: Cause they’re cute! ( ≧Д≦) Trey isn’t cute _

_ Trey: Guys usually aren’t, Cater.  _

_ [Trey has sent a photo]  _

Ah there it is. He was in front of a museum that was presumably for their field trip. Cater taps the photo with his thumb, saved. Trey would send him a photo every day to show what he was doing. A peek into his private life that Cater didn’t normally have access to. He’d asked with the excuse that it’d make them feel more like a couple, and it’s not like he was exactly  _ lying _ when he said that. But…

Something about that red haired fucking munchkin having more to do with Trey’s life than his damn boyfriend pissed Cater off. 

Oh, that was bad! Don’t think that. Riddle was nice to him, Riddle complimented him. This wasn’t Riddle’s fault at all. It wasn’t Trey’s either.

Actually yes it was. Only a little bit. He read somewhere it was healthy to not always assign blame to yourself. 

_ Trey: Do you wanna see me?  _

Of course Cater did, but couldn’t he have phrased that less like a question? Something more commanding, like I wanna see you so bad it’s killing me. 

_ Cater: of course I wanna see you sexy! (/^▽^)/ _

_ Trey: My dorm room then. _

No acknowledgment of what he said. Aw, he must’ve been embarrassed then. 

Wait, how long had Cater been in this bath? He stands up suddenly, concerned about pruning. Wait Trey didn’t even give a time, was he supposed to come over now?! Shit. 

Okay, towel, dry off, blowdry hair. Style hair which was more important than clothes. Choose clothes, nice pants, nice shirt. Wait no, Trey would probably be in his uniform still. If Cater showed up different looking he’d look like the dumbest blond in the room. He wasn’t even blond! Okay dorm uniform, and a little bit of makeup. Trey wouldn’t notice if Cater did something about these dark circles under his eyes right? Out of impulse he dabs his wrist and arms as if they aren’t in pristine condition. Sometimes magically altering one’s appearance was akin to betrayal, makeup wasn’t betrayal. It was manmade, and way less noticeable by a boyfriend who barely knew how to put eyeliner on someone. 

And now he was ready! He looks at his phone one more time to see if Trey’s just dying for him to come over. He’s not. Whatever. 

Cater snaps a picture of himself and uploads it quickly before trudging to Trey’s dorm room. It’s not a long walk, but it feels like one. He knocks exactly twice, and the door opens to Trey with his uniform jacket off. Alright alright, less formal than usual. Now Cater looked like a fucking idiot having his on, but Trey just gestures for him to come in. 

And immediately starts sucking his face. Ok, wow. This is forward of him, Trey usually had to be prompted for things heavier than a peck. It’s not like Cater’s uncomfortable though! Actually he’s happy. You know, for now. But this is really nice, the way Trey picks him up and brings him over to the couch. The way his breaths sound like he missed Cater oh so much. The kisses are nice too. Most importantly, no talking. 

Cater’s uniform jacket is thrown somewhere haphazardly and he doesn’t really want to spend time looking for it as Trey pulls away from him. Oh no he’s opening his mouth, no big guy more kissing. 

“I missed you..” Trey says. Okay, nevermind, keep talking.

“Did you?” Of course he did. But playing dumb made him savor this a lot more. To confess something, or rather, to address it so that he’d stop pushing it down. Cater’d been just a bit irritable over the fact he couldn’t visit Trey for weeks. Apparently he and Riddle had been swamped with work and he’d been going straight to his dorm room and falling asleep. This was school, not some crappy job, so Cater didn’t buy it. Riddle was pretty serious about work though and it rubbed off on Trey as a result. 

Because everything had to go with Riddle, nothing had to do with Cater. But this, this had to do with him. He liked this. Because when Trey gave him even a little priority the meter moved to his side. The other end was Riddle of course, and Cater mentally took note that if it ever went too far he’d dump Trey. Over text of course, (because if not, he wouldn’t go through with it) because Trey didn’t deserve his presence. 

“Yeah. Riddle kind of got on my damn nerves.” Trey snorts, giving Cater another kiss. He’s being facetious of course, or rather, it’s actually not that serious so Trey felt comfortable verbalizing it. If Riddle actually got on his nerves, Cater would’ve never known unless he spent all his time hyper analyzing Trey’s facial expressions. But the sentiment is nice, Trey’s being candid. He’s cursing, he’s comfortable.

Cater wishes he was comfortable more often. “So did Trey just want to spend time together or…?” 

“Yeah. I did.” It’s then that Cater notices what he was too caught in his thoughts to pay attention to. Trey sounds tired still, the dark circles Cater took so long to cover up are on the other man’s face instead. His glasses are off, he’s vulnerable, not put together.

Cater is giddy, heart beating in his chest. Trey is vulnerable. Trey didn’t bother trying to look good before he called him over. He’s happy, he’s seriously so happy he thinks he died. He could’ve! Death was always spontaneous and came from nowhere. But this is a good reward for dying. Trey practically burrows into his chest on the couch, careful not to put his full body weight on top of Cater, and he sighs. Like he’s content.

Cater meter is full. Fuck you Riddle, even if you’ve probably seen this same face a million times. Even if this is the only time I’ll see it. You’re really nice though so don’t take it the wrong way, I like that you’re nice to me. But this time I get to be the one comforting him, you lose you lose you l-

“Cater. Can you stay here? Just till tomorrow.” Trey asks, and yes, he can. What makes Trey think he can’t?   
“Seriously? You really need to lighten up, or sound more suave when you say these things. If I didn’t know any better I’d have thought someone died.” Cater chuckles, patting Trey’s head. Oh god, someone didn’t die did they? Is it bad he’s happy if Trey came to him after that?

“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Trey groans, and somehow burrows further into Cater’s chest. 

And Cater, for once in his life. Does not feel the sinking feeling he gets when his happiness is about to end. 

At least until tomorrow. For now, Trey’s cute sleeping face definitely demanded a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @ruggiemilli and this is my first twst fic. If you like it you like it if you don't you don't. I hope you like it though!


End file.
